AoKaga Drabbles
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Just some AoKaga ficlets. Nothing all that long.
1. Chapter 1

Aomine thought that when he challenged Kagami that he was in for a definite win. He walked into the room, a smirk making his attractive face even more so.

There was no way that Kagami would win this one. It was impossible.

They had to make the most babies like them; Kagami would just scare them so he had this one in the bag. Though there was that one thing…

"Aomine-kun, if you make one of my kids cry, I'll hit you." Aomine turned to face the kindergarten teacher and gulped at the serious gaze staring at him.

He stood in the doorway and as he looked in, he was reassured that he would win. Kagami had gotten here first and was sitting in one of the kid chairs they had there. All the other kids were on the other side of the room.

He turned to Kuroko again.

"Of course I won't make them cry. Kids love me."

That was a lie.

When he walked in that room and declared war on the redhead, he was bamboozled to the fullest extent.

"I won't lose Bakagami. The only one who can love kids more than me is me." Kagami shot him the most disgusted look ever.

"Shut up Ahomine. Looks like I'll have to remind Kuroko to keep the kids away from you, pedo."

Aomine almost choked on his tongue.

"What the hell?! I don't-"

"Save it, let's just start so I can rub it in your face that I won."

It started and Aomine was beginning to panic.

Not one kid liked him, which was upsetting. He walked up to one of the kids who played in the block section. Aomine grimaced at his snotty nose.

"Hey kid, do you like basketball?"

He looked up at Aomine's looming form and gulped.

"No mister…"

"Well, you need to. It's fun."

"My mom told me to stay away from balls."

Aomine crouched down to the other's height and took out the small, plush basketball he had in his pocket.

"Look at this. Does it look dangerous to you?" He shook his head 'no' causing snot to roll out his nose.

"Not all balls are bad. One day, you might even like all types of balls. Basketballs, girl balls, boy balls-"

The boy was suddenly snatched up from the play set and Kuroko did not look happy.

"Why are you talking to him about that? Is Kagami not enough, you pedo…"

Aomine's mouth dropped open.

"What the hell!? I'm not a-"

"I'm gonna hit you Aomine-kun."

Aomine slumped before he looked over to where Kagami was….and saw about ten kids on the redhead's back.

"Kaga-chan! I wanna have a turn next!"

"Let me try!"

"I was first stupid!"

Aomine couldn't believe it. Kagami was winning.

"By a long shot actually." Aomine glared at Kuroko.

"I didn't ask you."

Aomine got up and stomped over to Kagami where he pulled his up, smiling at the numerous kids that fell to the plush carpet.

Kagami smirked and stared expectantly at Aomine.

"What happened? No luck?"

Aomine 'tched' and began pulling him out of the school.

"Aw, don't be such a sore sport. So what you lost?" Aomine growled and Kagami rolled his eyes.

"You're such a child."

They unlocked the door and after the door slammed, Kagami was pushed down roughly onto their couch. Shortly after, Aomine followed.

"So, since I'm such a child, can I get a ride?"

"…first balls and now children riding? Are you serious?"

"What the hell?! I'm not a-"

"No, just stop."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to get up, or not!?"

Kagami huffed when he was give no answer but was also having mixed feelings about this predicament.

Kagami had just finished making dinner and decided to go lay down on the couch when he realized he was going to fall asleep at the stove. So he took his time and turned everything off and put some plastic wrap over his food before he did just that.

Now, he didn't exactly know how long he had been asleep but when he "woke up" he was faced with something that wasn't there before.

Aomine.

The idiot had snuck into this house and lay right between his legs with his head on Kagami's chest. His hair was brushing Kagami's nose and the redhead didn't even try to stop himself when he buried his nose in the spicy smelling locks. His eyes were beginning to drift close and he was sure he was going to fall asleep until Aomine shifted and he was aware of their positions.

With a face the color of his hair, Kagami began to push at Aomine's shoulders.

"Get off of me idiot!" his hissed words did nothing to stir the other boy from his slumber and Kagami shoved at him one more time before he flopped his head back down on the armrest.

Yeah, he realized he didn't try all that hard to move him but who would? He dipped his head to the side hoping to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend's adorable sleeping face, which was one of his favorite pieces of art.

Aomine's face was in a serene expression, his mouth up turned in a small smile that added to his sleeping innocence. The area around his eyes were relaxed and showed just how young the boy actually was.

This is what Kagami lived for. This wonderful feeling of accomplishment was what made him want to wake up in the morning, believe it or not.

He and Kuroko were the main reasons that Aomine could play ball again, that he could smile and want to play just for the hell of it. Even though he wanted to play all the time now, it beat him not wanting to play just because no one could beat him.

Kagami smirked.

He and the team sure put him and his place. That "the only one who can beat me" bullshit went out the window because Kagami was not about to hear it every day when both of them knew damn well that it was stupid. Though it was a product of naivety and disappointment regarding basketball, it was also something that he didn't have to worry about anymore.

Mostly because he would be here to kick his ass right back into reality…maybe Kuroko too. The blue haired boy was quite scary when he was angry and Kagami didn't want to admit it but, he could scare anybody on the team when those usually blank eyes transformed into fiery blue orbs of anger.

It was funny watching him get chewed out.

Kagami shifted and sighed before wrapping his arms around Aomine's torso and making himself comfortable in the spot he didn't see himself moving from.

He had one of his favorite people in his presence; he had to ask himself, what would he move for?

The word 'nothing' rang loudly in his head as his eyes began to drift close.

Once again, he was on that border between sleep and awake when Aomine groaned and made a weird keening noise that sounded odd coming from his throat.

He curled in on himself before stretching out like a cat to which Kagami grimaced when his fist almost hit him in the face.

Aomine's midnight blue eyes blinked sleepily before he yawned and looked up at Kagami.

"Are you awake?"

Aomine blinked a couple more times before plopping back down on his human makeshift pillow.

"No."

Kagami gaped as a blush covered his face and he pushed at Aomine's shoulders.

"W-what the hell? Get off of me dumb ass!" Aomine groaned and hugged Kagami around the waist and snuggled his face into his shirt the smelled like the curry he was cooking earlier.

"Nooo, I'm still tired."

Kagami's blush didn't go away but he rolled his eyes and pinched Aomine's side before lying back down.

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine and Kagami were both at the basketball court. Though only Aomine was playing, mostly likely trying to show off for the several women that were standing around.

It was funny though, Kagami laughed, they sure shouldn't be expecting anything because Aomine was taken and happily taken at that.

Kagami resisted the urge to clap when Aomine performed a rather elaborate turn and then dunked less the man's ego gets even bigger.

"Then it won't be able to fit in the room." He whispered the words but they didn't go unheard because there was a whisper directed at him.

"What won't fit in the room daddy?" Kagami looked down and smiled at the wide eyed girl that stared up at him. Her dark maroon hair pulled into a messy ponytail bounced as she waited excitedly for the secret to reveal itself.

He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Papa's ego."

She tilted her head.

"Ego?"

Kagami smiled and stood up swinging her.

"Yes Kaila, his big head is getting too big."

Said girl turned to the dark man continually shooting hoops before giggling.

"Papa's head is kinda big!"

Kagami made a 'shush' noise when Aomine started walking over to them.

"Don't tell Papa our secret, m'kay?"

She nodded enthusiastically before copying the same motion.

Aomine smiled and waved and when he got close to them, leaned over and kissed Kagami's cheek before kissing Kaila's forehead.

"Hey, is it six yet?" Kagami rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"It's about 5:45, close enough. I need to cook and you need a shower," Kagami's nose scrunched up," you stink."

Aomine grinned and took Kaila into his arms who giggled happily.

"Ah! Kaila girl, you don't think I stink do you?" the three year old laughed when she was playfully put in the air.

"Yeah, Papa stinks!" she tried to copy Kagami's expression but just succeeded in making a rather adorable cross-eyed look. Aomine mock gasped and whimpered.

"Kaila, you're so mean to Papa! I'm gonna cry!" Kagami laughed and Aomine turned his face to cover his chuckles as a horrified look came over their daughter's face.

"Sorry Papa! Don't cry!" Aomine snickered and gave her a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, Papa won't cry. Here, Daddy's gonna hold you for a second cuz' I think I do kinda stink."

Kagami took her and gave Aomine his bag of towels and other stuff to which Aomine swooned.

"Who would have thought that Bakagami would be such a good little housewife."

Kagami sputtered and stared wide-eyed at the smirking man drying his face.

"S-shut up idiot! I'm not a housewife!"

Aomine laughed and Kagami grumbled before smiling at Kaila.

"See, Papa's head is too big so when he goes home, the door will be locked since he can't fit it in there anyway."

He started walking away and Aomine's smile was wiped off his face.

"Hey, Kagami? Quit walking so fast, I'm tired."

"Hey! Slow down!"

"Kagami!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami sneered as bright lights made psychedelic colors bounce off his face. The otherwise dark room was filled with screams of terror and groans of defeat.

Just his type of music.

Holding his gun close his body, he slowly peeked around the corner, his finger ready to pull the trigger...

He heard a shuffling noise and took a deep breath and out jumped…Aomine…great.

The blue eyed man took on a look of surprise before it slowly morphed into mischief.

"Oh, Kagami? Is that you I see under that mask?" Kagami groaned and put down the gun. He looked around to make sure they weren't being ambushed before snatching off the mask.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Aomine smirked and took off his own mask, revealing that deliciously handsome face that Kagami couldn't stand.

"What? I'm doing the same thing you are." Kagami groaned again before glaring at Aomine with a huff.

"Whatever, get away from me. If I lose, I'll kill you."

Aomine pouted his lips and Kagami blushed while hastily tugging his mask back on.

"Don't be an ass Bakagami."

Kagami exhaled loudly before jogging away.

"Leave me alone." Aomine chuckled and raced to Kagami's side.

"Where are you going? Let's team up!" Kagami stopped dead in his tracks and pulled the sitting duck behind one of the 'stone' obstacles. They both crouched down cautiously.

He lowered his voice to a whisper as his eyes surveyed the room. He saw that no one was near and turned to Aomine with a whip of his neck.

"I don't want to team up! Leave me alone!" the hissed words made Aomine smirk and he leaned forward, surprising the redhead as his lips brushed his as he spoke.

"You look hella fine glaring at me with those eyes of yours." Kagami flinched back in shock, said eyes getting even larger and before he knew it, a blush has spread over his face.

"What the hell!?"

Aomine licked his lips, which Kagami's eyes zeroed in on, and smirked.

"I said-"

"I know what you said dammit!" Kagami jumped up from his position and tried to hide his blush.

"Shut up. We can team up, but no more of that 'hella fine' bullshit!"

Aomine shrugged.

"Sure."

Kagami should have known that Aomine's word couldn't hold water.

"Whoop, lookin' badass with that gun." Kagami stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Aomine who purposely looked in the other direction.

"Aomine…"

"What? I didn't ev-"

Kagami barely got to comprehend the mock innocent look before he heard an upsetting 'splat' noise.

He froze and looked down, internally screaming as he saw the bright green paint that was splashed on his vest, which belonged to…

"Hi guys! Oh, I didn't know you came Aominecchi!"

Kise.

The blond haired model pursed his lips and smiled brightly before staring blatantly at the paint on his chest.

"Looks like I got Kagamicchi!" Kise laughed in good nature before looking at Aomine in confusion.

"I thought Midorimacchi got you Aominecchi?" Aomine shrugged.

Though, Kagami was not okay with this. He once again looked down at the paint before grumbling and throwing his mask off before he stomped toward the exit. Kise looked at the retreating back of the redhead and giggled.

"Hmm, Aominecchi should go make his baby feel better." His gold eyes glittered in mirth.

Aomine waved him off before he also began walking toward the exit.

By the time Aomine made it outside, Kagami wasn't outside, which wasn't much of a shock seeing as how the redhead probably wanted to skin him alive.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and several people on the sidewalks couldn't help but to stare as he smirked naughtily. It was impossible seeing as how his face transformed into something that should only be used in dreams of wonderful, wonderful things.

He walked home, all the while feeling deep in his chest that he was anticipating something.

When he walked in the door, he slipped off his shoes and moved directly to the bedroom, where he smirked as he saw Kagami lying face down the blankets. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his clothes.

Aomine sighed and flopped down on top of him, relishing in the gasp of breath that left Kagami.

"What the hell, stupid!?" Aomine laughed, but was cut short when Kagami growled and reached behind him to pinch his thigh.

"Ouch!" he sat up on Kagami's lower back and pinched the taut skin that was revealed when he pushed up the shirt, laughing when Kagami bucked with a strangled yelp.

"Get off of me asshole! You made me lose!" Aomine made a disbelieving sound and yanked at his hair before laying back down flat and wiggling his hips.

"Mhm, gimme some Taiga…"

Kagami froze and was thankful that Aomine could not see the blush that flooded his face. It was almost sad how much this classless boy was making embarrassed. He bucked again and let out some kind of yell that disgusted him.

"Don't call me that stupid!" Aomine chuckled and dipped his mouth down to his ear.

"Fuck me _Taiga, _make me scream." Aomine licked the soft lobe. He looked closely at Kagami's dazed face and snickered in his ear.

"You call me the pervert when you're laying here probably hard, getting off on dirty talk. I barely even said anything!"

Kagami growled as a warning but it was weak and Aomine relented. He sighed and got off the boy's quivering body.

Kagami's head rose up and Aomine had to resist himself from jumping on the boy, whose eyes were cloudy and turned an erotic chestnut color.

"Where are you going?" He put emphasis on the 'you' and the Aomine whistled.

"Nowhere."

On that note, Aomine jumped right back in the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami was trying to restrain himself but being with Aomine being an ass right now; he didn't know how long it would last.

It was complicated.

He didn't particularly_ like _Aomine. The boy was a pain in the ass and was a blunt idiot. It was almost impossible to have a conversation with him because he'd contradict everything you said.

On the other hand, Aomine was probably the biggest baby ever. He was easily riled up and had a childish jealous streak which came in to play when Kagami was with anyone other than him.

Kagami had to be patient with him like when Aomine threw a fit because he wasn't the one Kagami was cooking for. Or when he pouted for a whole two hours until Kagami promised to play ball with him.

He didn't particularly care for Kagami's likes unless they were him losing at basketball against him or if Kagami was making him food just for the hell of it.

Although, Aomine wasn't like that all the time.

Sometimes, those rare moments, Aomine would burst out with something nice.

Most of the time, it was small things like him making sure the kitchen was clean so that Kagami could cook in peace. Or it was something sappy like buying flowers and setting them up in the kitchen so that he could look at them happily.

All in all, it wasn't all bad. Especially when Aomine would let him top. That was the best.

It was wonderful, not only because of the erotic warmth that surrounded his member but also for a deeper reason.

It pleased him that Aomine was giving him control. Also that Aomine was trusting himself and Kagami enough to be in the 'submissive' role. Being with Aomine in that way was probably the most exhilarating thing he had ever dealt with.

Which was why right now, he currently wanted to do that very thing but _Ahomine_ was being an ass.

"I've taken your dick for a month without wanting to switch! That's not fair."

Aomine scoffed.

"It's only because you like it stupid. Don't play like you don't."

Kagami tried to resist the blush that spread over his face as he walked angrily into the kitchen. He picked up a spoon and slammed it right back down before turning to Aomine.

"Well, of course I like it. What the hell does it matter?" Aomine smirked and Kagami picked up the spoon and pointed at the younger boy.

"I'll kill you. Don't piss me off asshole." The chocolate skinned boy shrugged and raised his hands as surrender.

"Fine, fine. No one ever liked when I told the truth anyway."

Kagami growled and walked to the bedroom, wishing that he could just kick Aomine in the balls…though that wouldn't play out well, considering Aomine could run a little faster than him.

Aomine followed him into the room, slamming the door behind him.

'Probably to announce his presence, the attention whore.' Kagami snickered at his own thought. Aomine sighed and flopped down on the bed, an idea brewing mischievously in his mind.

"Well, since you have a problem with "taking my dick" then you won't have to."

Kagami was sure that his face portrayed the confusion he was feeling because Aomine laughed and turned on his side.

"We'll have a competition. If you can hold out on sex longer than I can, I will let you top anytime you please. Deal?" Kagami took a moment to think but that moment was only about two seconds before he grinned, reached over, and shook Aomine's hand.

"Deal."

Kagami had to admit. It had taken Aomine a long while (two days) but he finally cracked.

Kagami snickered at the groan that came out of Aomine's mouth. The dark boy was lying on his stomach, rubbing his aching ass.

"I hate you."

Kagami shrugged.

"No you don't."


End file.
